Bobopatchnosuke(Canon)/Chiraq004
Summary Bobopatchnouske is the Bobo-fusion between Don Patch, Tokoroten Tennouske, and Bobobo. Like the rest of his fusions, he's portrayed as a lot more serious than his fusees, but not as much as Bobopatch or Patchbobo. Following the trend of the other fusions, he has a short time limit, only allowed to exist in a frail human body that's too weak to contain his enormous power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 3-A | 1-A Name: 'Bobopatchnosuke '''Origin: 'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo '''Age: A minute old Gender: 'Portrayed as Male '''Classification: '''Bobobo Fusion of Hair Citizen, Jelly, and Rock Candy '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) ( Can attack people with "Majide" itself, Majide Time is a time-space dimension where' all concepts besides "Majide" have no meaning. Everything in this dimension including space [https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/554728959015780378/561351607837786113/image3.jpg and time is completely overwritten by "Majide".]), Master Martial Artist ('' Is a user of the Matsuge Shinken, or "True Fist of the Eyelash"), Mind Manipulation( Can hit people with a surge of "Majide", which forces them to encounter incidents of "Majide". This even forces the opponent to do things against their will or 'reveal their secrets or anything about themselves, showing an obvious effect on their minds.) Time Manipulation Time Manipulation ( Has complete control over the concept of time.''),' Spatial Manipulation ( Create a new time-space dimension casually, has complete control over the concept of space.), Weapon Mastery, Law Manipulation, ( Can overwrite the laws of the world with "Majide") Reality Warping, Resistance to Conceptual Attacks ( Tanks his own attacks of pure "Majide") [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:''' '''Multi-Solar System Level (Can causally create a pocket dimension with a background full of stars), High Universe Level ( Should scale above early series Bobobo, who can hit Gyorai Girl with the power of infinite Galaxies), Outerverse Level'' ('' 'Majide Time is a time-space dimension where' all concepts besides "Majide" have no meaning. Everything in this dimension including space 'and time is completely overwritten by "Majide".) Speed: Massively FTL+ '( is faster than early series Bobobo, who has an attack that can cross the distance of Pluto and Earth in an instant), '''Immeasurable '( Majide Time is a place where time operates in a non-linear fashion, Bobopatchnouske can move in this dimension), '''Irrelevant( The concepts of time and space are meaningless in Majide Time) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar Class, High Universal, Outerversal Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, High Universe Level, Outerverse level Stamina: 'Low ( Can only take on a human form for a minute) '''Standard Equipment: '''Tanaka Sword 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Can easily fool his opponents due to the unpredictability of Hajike and the very concept of "Majide". He should have all of the skills and memories of Bobobo, Don-Patch, and Tennosuke, Don patch being one of the best Hajikelists in history. So good that he held the title "Hajike King" for 50yrs despite being only 27 years old.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tanaka Sword' (田中ソード)/Happy Man Merciless Sword: Although it appears like a regular sword at first, it has the appearance of a human head at its edge. Bobopatchnosuke uses the Flash Tanaka Slash(一閃田中斬り) (Brand of the Happy Man in the English dub) to smash the sword right into opponents and give them the imprint of this figure. *'Majide Time' (M・T): Bobopatchnosuke's most powerful attack. It transforms an entire area into Majide Space, a space-like dimension completely controlled by the fused warrior. In it, the rules of Majide apply, where the strange becomes common and grows more powerful with each exclamation of Majide!? ("Are you serious!?" in the English dub) by those trapped within, and yet they are always compelled to say it. All matters of time and space have no meaning in this world, only Majide. *'MAJIDE' (Majide Metamorphosis): An advanced ability done within Majide Time, Bobopatchnosuke inserts Majide inside every piece of his opponents, forcing them to reveal their most bizarre (and possibly true) serious secrets. *'Matsuge Shinken' (マツ毛真拳)/Super Fist of the Eyelash: Unlike Bo-bobo or any of his other fusions, Bobopatchnosuke's ultimate technique involves the manipulation of his eyelashes, where he lashes at his opponents with them while riding away on a bicycle. *'Matsuge Shinken Next' (マツ毛真拳ネクスト), also known as Matsuge Shinken Forever (マツ毛真拳フォーエバー) in the anime: Although claiming to be Matsuge Shinken, this is a combination attack of the Tanaka Sword and Majide. Used against Lambada after a special BoboPatchnosuke fusion through a video game Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Chiraq004